


Merlin Kinkalot Fest 2019 – Challenge 1: Being Watched entry

by Aranei



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24827548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aranei/pseuds/Aranei
Summary: Merlin Kinkalot Fest 2019 – Challenge 1: Being Watchedhttps://archiveofourown.org/works/20195038/chapters/47852020#workskinTitle: Out of Hand
Kudos: 15





	Merlin Kinkalot Fest 2019 – Challenge 1: Being Watched entry

Arthur took off his robe and tossed it on one of the chairs. He then laid out on the chaise to sunbathe in all his glory certain the boy next door was watching.

It had all started some six weeks prior when Arthur’s elderly neighbor, Gaius, had decided to have his niece and her son move in with him. Hunith Emrys was a kind woman. Arthur instantly liked her and was glad that Gaius was no longer living alone. The problem was Hunith’s 17 year old son.

Merlin was tall and thin with a bird’s nest of dark curly hair and an attitude. And dammit all if he wasn’t intrigued. The boy was mouthy and moody over his forced move and let Arthur know in no uncertain terms that he didn’t want him playing big brother which was fine with Arthur because Merlin was beautiful with bright blue eyes and cheekbones that could cut glass. The last thing he wanted was Merlin thinking of him as a brother. Which apparently he didn’t.

Arthur first noticed Merlin watching when he went out for a run. He had actually been surprised that he was up so early in the morning much less sitting on the balcony. Arthur had waved and Merlin had at least nodded in acknowledgment and then he thought nothing more of it except he noticed that Merlin was out every morning. He might have thought he was just up for school except it was the middle of summer.

Arthur enjoyed a swim in the early evening before it got dark. He knew from having visited that his pool was clearly visible from Gaius’ library. He wasn’t entirely surprised when he spotted Merlin watching. Arthur first thought the boy was merely curious, or perhaps jealous, as Gaius didn’t have a pool. But then a few days turned into a couple of weeks.

Arthur wasn’t about to admit that he enjoyed the thought of the dark haired boy watching. It was not for him that he had bought new lightweight jogging shorts and started running without a shirt. Summer’s hot and minimalist clothing felt better.

The boy also wasn’t the reason he bought a new speedo. His bathing suit had gotten old and he needed a new one.

Of course, things didn’t stop there. Merlin took to wearing increasingly shorter cutoffs which he wore with a crop top. He also got a white board and started writing reviews of Arthur’s morning jog.. Shake that arse. I need a better snack. Swishy Dishy.

It might have been considered to be getting out of hand when Arthur discovered Merlin sitting in a tree with a pair of binoculars watching him swim. He decided at that point he needed to give the boy a show. So here he was sunbathing starkers.

Arthur squeezed a bit of tanning cream in his hands and began rubbing it into his chest then working it down his belly. He lifted a leg to work the cream into one leg and then the other well aware of the view he was supplying. He then took a handful of cream, leaned back and closed his eyes as he took his cock in hand. He spread his legs a bit as he heard a rustle in the bushes. He stroked his cock from tip to root as he imagined Merlin touching himself as he watched. He reached down with his other hand to fondle his balls. What sounded like a moan sent him suddenly over the edge shooting cum onto his belly and chest. Arthur chuckled to himself as he heard more rustling in the bushes. He got up and collected his robe before addressing his backyard. “Next time you should join me.”


End file.
